


Heartbreaker, Dream Maker

by Anonymous



Category: Boy Meets World
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 12:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13053927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Shawn is not dramatic, he is just in love with his best friend, and his best friend's wife. Anyone's life would be dramatic, in that situation. He insists that it's only fair to consider that before calling him a drama queen, but Angela still insists he's just an idiot





	Heartbreaker, Dream Maker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wolfsmouth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfsmouth/gifts).



> Hey! Hope you enjoy this :) Sorry it's a little scant, pinch-hit during the holidays, but I'm promising a better fleshed out follow-up in the new year, because these characters essentially had a hand in raising me, and I'll never tire of them ♥

“So you’re saying you’re… not already sleeping with them?”

The look Angela was currently giving him told him that a part of her was wondering how he even managed to tie his own shoes in the morning. He couldn’t help a grin even as heat rose to his cheeks at the thought of how obvious he’d apparently been.

“Definitely not.”

“Shawn Hunter.” She sighed, “You are a mess. How has this not happened, yet?” Shawn groaned and let his head fall into his hands. “I honestly don’t know how you think it would’ve.”

“You cannot be serious right now.”  
“Well!” He exclaimed “They’re married, Angela. What am I even supposed to say? Half the people I know won’t even date a casual friend in case they mess up the friendship, and I’m supposed to just…” He waved his hands around in the air, searching for the words. “Fuck everything up.” He settled on, hopeless.

“Oh come on.” Angela rolled her eyes. “Are you kidding me, Shawn?”  
“Seriously.” he insisted “Cory has been my best friend since I could talk, basically. What am I supposed to do without him if things go bad? And it’s not just Cory, Topanga she’s like… she’s like…”  
“Family?” Angela smirked.  
“Ew. Shut up.” She threw her head back and laughed.  
“She’s just...Topanga. It’s Cory and Topanga and that’s it. I can’t risk losing them. You know?”  
“Shawn, be realistic for a second. That’s definitely not going to happen.”  
“You can’t know that.” he pouted. “Seriously? Of course I can. You think after everything else this is going to be what ends your friendship.” 

And...well, she wasn’t wrong. He knew, deep down, that their friendship would survive this. In fact, he was pretty sure it would survive anything. Still, though, it wasn’t the only thing to worry about. 

“It’s not just that.” He said. He hated to hear the vulnerability in his own voice, but when he saw Angela’s softening expression he knew it was alright. She’d seen him through his worst before, and this was still a far cry from that.  
“What if they say no?” He finally voiced, quieter than before, slumping down to the table slightly. Angela reached forward to hold his hands in his.  
“They won’t, Shawn. I know you’re scared, but are you telling me you really haven’t ever felt a connection there that was more than platonic?”  
“I mean,” he leant back in the booth. “Of course I was, but what if that was just me?”  
“You know it wasn’t.” He shrugged. “Come on,” she continued, “You know the two of them better than anyone. You would know the difference between mutual and not.” Shawn bit his lip. He couldn’t deny that she had a point. 

“So, you really think I should go for it?” He couldn’t pretend that he wasn’t almost convinced, by this point.  
“Yes. Shawn. How many ways do I have to say it, come on.”  
“Alright.” he grinned. “Fuck it, I guess. I’ll go for it.”

They toasted to commemorate his decision. 

-

Honestly, the walk home had been a bit of a mess.

He’d wavered, more extremely every time, between this being a great idea, and this being quite possibly the worst thing ever to happen to. 

All his hopes and dreams may come true and his life would be better than he’d ever hoped...or his entire life would implode and he’d lose the closest thing to real family he’d had since his dad died. Maybe even before, if he was being honest with himself. 

And fuck, wasn’t that a terrifying thought? As a kid, Cory had felt like the only thing keeping him around, some days. When they went to university, Topanga had become just as important to him, in her own way. Sure, it wasn’t like he was alone without them, he still had Jack and Angela, but his bond with Cory and Topanga was a special one. He couldn’t lose them. 

But then again, what other choice did he have but to try? If he never really, truly found out if it was possible that they could feel the same way, he didn’t think this would ever completely go away. He’d always have that looming over any future relationships, and that just wasn’t fair. To any potential partners, or to them. Or even to Cory and Topanga, who he’d likely have to end up distancing himself from as a result. That was the worst option. 

The best possibility, which he’d hardly let himself think of, was the one Angela had been so insistent was real, was them returning his feelings. Or even just considering them, would be more than he’d really let himself hope for. Still, it wasn’t impossible. 

Either way, he knew Angela was right about one thing. This wasn’t about to ruin his relationship with them forever, but ignoring it might. He’d been so worried about the potential consequences of telling them, the pain of having his feelings rejected, that he hadn’t considered what would happen if he never told them at all. 

So really, he had no choice.

Now, sitting in the living room across from where they were snuggled up on the couch, while they all took the chance to unwind in front of some shitty action movie that made them both laugh, he felt… shockingly calm about the whole situation. 

“You guys.” He spoke, and he felt good about how even his voice came out. Still, it must have given away something, because they both turned to look at him with a slightly concerned look. 

“You know I’m in love with you, right?” Cory’s mouth dropped open and Topanga’s eyes widened dramatically, for a moment fear struck his heart and he thought he’d made a terrible mistake. Then Topanga laughed, and Cory’s face broke into a grin.

“Seriously?! We were beginning to worry you’d never say anything!” She exclaimed. “Yeah,” Cory went on. I was getting worried we’d gotten it wrong.” Shawn was mainly focused on stopping his heart from beating right out of his chest, he didn’t even want to know how goofy his face looked.


End file.
